nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Lip
Lip is the protagonist of the Japanese only SNES video game Panel de Pon, which was later remade for American and European audiences with a Yoshi's Island theme. She is known as the Fairy of Flowers and in the international releases she was replaced by Yoshi as the playable character. Her only real appearance in western shores was in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate in the form of her wand known as Lip's Stick, which in the game appeared as an item. In the version included in Nintendo Puzzle Collection (which is based on the canceled Japanese release of what became Pokémon Puzzle League), she is replaced by a similar fairy named Furil.'' Appearances ''Panel de Pon'' In Panel de Pon the fairies of the world Popples are put under a spell by the evil Santos. The spell causes the fairies to start fighting each other, leaving it clear for him to take control of the land. Lip is however unaffected, due to her magic wand, the Lip's Stick. She sets out on a mission to return her fellow fairies to their senses, and one by one they join her for the confrontation with Sanatos. In hard mode, the player will find out that the final boss - the goddess Corderia, actually is Lip's mother. She reveals that the whole adventure was a test to see if Lip was capable of becoming the next queen of the fairies. Seeing as she was able to defeat the queen herself, Corderia feels that the land will be in good hands in the years to come. Other appearances *''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' - By inputting a cheat code on the title screen, you can access her stage. You can also do this on a regular GB or Super Gameboy too. *''Planet Puzzle League'' - A special theme featuring Lip can be unlocked in the Japanese version by beating a level 10 opponent on hard, getting 10000 points in Score Attack and clearing all puzzles. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - A sticker named Flower Fairy Lip appears, but actually depicts Furil. A remix of Lip's theme also plays on the Pictochat stage of the game. *''Captain Rainbow'' - Lip, among many other second hand Nintendo characters, appeared in Captain Rainbow for the Wii, which as of yet has only appeared in Japan. She has come to Mimin Island with desires to become a great magician, something which Nick, the game's protagonist, is tasked to help her with. In the game she resides in a mushroom shaped house, and in the garden there is a Piranha Plant, which while not playing second fiddle to any villains, appeared in the Mario series. *''Puzzle League Express'' - Just like in the full version, the Lip theme can be unlocked. *''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' - In the minigame Animal Crossing Puzzle League, Lip's dress, wig, boots, and wand can be unlocked by earning enough points in four of the game modes. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - Lip makes an appearance for the first time in the series as a Support Spirit in the Spirits mode and she is provided with a Mii Swordfighter outfit in this game. Gallery File:Lip.png|Lip's artwork from Captain Rainbow. File:Lip.gif| Category:Protagonists Category:Captain Rainbow characters Category:Puzzle League characters Category:Females Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Fairies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Mii Fighter Costumes Category:Playable characters